The present disclosure relates to electronic systems that collect information related to the operation and movement of electronic badges in industrial applications, and in particular to the use of electronic badges as markers (e.g., to implement talking cones, aisle markers, industrial vehicle markers, etc.). Moreover, the present disclosure is directed to extending the range of environmental based detection systems by using electronic badges as markers to provide reference points, thus extending/augmenting or otherwise improving environmental based location tracking reliability.
Wireless strategies are deployed by business operations, including distributors, retail stores, manufacturers, etc., to improve the efficiency and accuracy of business operations. Wireless strategies may also be deployed by such business operations to avoid the insidious effects of constantly increasing labor and logistics costs.
For instance, in a typical warehouse implementation, a forklift truck is equipped with a communications device that links a corresponding forklift truck operator to a management system executing on an associated computer enterprise via a wireless transceiver. Essentially, the communications device is used as an interface to the management system to direct the tasks of the forklift truck operator, e.g., by instructing the forklift truck operator where and/or how to pick, pack, put away, move, stage, process or otherwise manipulate items within a facility.